


Two for one

by PoisonJack



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Jack, Anal Sex, Cuddling, Do I tag this as a three-way for the porn Rhysie watches?, Established Relationship, Fluff, General au, I mean I guess?, M/M, Masturbation, Omega Rhys, Omegaverse, PWP, Pining, Porn, Rhys and Jack end up being cute and gross, Smut, Two alphas one omega bahaha, Voyeurism, WELP Jack walks in on Rhys so yeah, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basic omegaverse porn without plot. Rhys misses Jack, who was called away to Pandora for a few days. Rhys looks up a little alpha-on-omega porn to stave off his loneliness, and is surprised by Jack's early homecoming while he's right in the middle of stroking it.</p><p>...That summary is like literally how crappy pornos begin ahaha yeah PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two for one

**Author's Note:**

> No regrets bwahaha Quite literal porn without plot.
> 
> You go for it, pumpkin!

Rhys was missing Jack. The alpha had gone to Pandora for a few days to personally deal with some bandit uprisings, leaving the omega alone in the large penthouse. Without Jack’s energy and big personality filling the space, it seemed even lonelier than normal.

Even as interesting as the penthouse was with the items the CEO liked to keep on hand, without Jack’s presence, Rhys was bored by day four. He’d cleaned the whole place, rearranged the cupboards, and gone through Jack’s closet for things the older man no longer wore to get rid of. Honestly, Jack had way too many clothes he never bothered wearing, and Rhys wanted more space for his own shit.

The omega moved the unwanted articles from the closet to the living room couch to sort, turning on the tv for a distraction as he went through things. He himself was wearing one of Jack’s sweaters and a pair of sweatpants, but smelling the alpha didn’t bring comfort like he’d though; it only made him miss him more.

And in missing the alpha so badly– smelling his scent, and having been alone the last four days without his touch- it wasn’t _too_ far-fetched to assume that Rhys might start checking out porn on the echonet for a little lonesome distraction.  


He was a little shy as he started perusing things in Jack’s own living room, syncing up his comm with the large tv to override the documentary on weapon manufacturing. He was specifically searching omega-targeted porn with a lot of cuddling and kissing. It made him feel just a tad pathetic. God, he really missed Jack after only four days. 

But the alpha wasn’t home. There was no one here to judge him, and he was just lonely enough not to care either way. He might’ve kid himself at first by browsing randomly through things, but he knew what he wanted to see, and that was someone get a good proper knotting.

He picked a threeway-- two-alphas, one-omega- his interest piqued as he was craving his own alpha’s attentions. Yes, the alphas in the video might’ve looked a bit like Jack, and yes, there was a whole subgenre of porn based around the CEO’s image (which Rhys suspected Jack actively cultivated himself), but it wasn’t exactly _that_ that made him click. 

Even if the men _did_ resemble the CEO, he didn’t think he could watch another ‘ _Handsome Jack-inspired SexVenture!_ ’ 

Having once tried to watch one of those after having been with the man himself for so long, Rhys found too many things wrong with the poor imitations on screen; too much that was simply not-Jack. He found himself critiquing more than watching for its… _intended_ purposes… Yelling at the screen and telling the talent that they wouldn’t know a _thing_ about how Handsome Jack properly fucked someone, and that they were poor imitators indeed.

And then he realized what he was doing and just felt silly. He gave up on himself that afternoon, and vowed never to watch another again.

So the alphas in this video _might_ bear resemblance to Jack in minor ways, but it was not a Handsome Jack subgenre porn. What made him click were the tags that promised cuddling, knotting, kissing, and care. That was what he was missing right now, and if the two big alphas were going to take good care of the smaller omega, that’s what he wanted to see. Better that someone get it if he couldn’t.  


Rhys pressed play and got comfortable on the large couch, wary for anything that might prove this was an incorrectly-categorized Jack video. 

But no. The alphas on the screen simply touched and stroked the omega between them, gently kissing him and saying sweet things as they pet at him; all the things that would really do it for an omega in that situation. Hands dipped under shirts and into pants, and the omega reached up to be kissed by first one, and then the other alpha. So far so good.

Rhys palmed himself through his sweats as he watched the omega on screen arch into their touches and bend his neck to them. They spent time nipping and kissing while tugging at his clothes. It made Rhys’ fingers curl as he bit his lip.

The alphas were slow in undressing the omega, the smiles genuine, and it made Rhys _ache_ for Jack. The three on screen got each other undressed, the omega kissing one alpha chest to chest while the other stepped out of his pants to sandwich the smaller man between them. The three soon got comfortable on the large bed.

Rhys stood up, slipped off his sweatpants to pool on the floor before sitting back down. His cock was hard beneath his hand as he lightly teased himself, watching the alphas treat the omega with reverence and care. His torso was kissed and marked up, one alpha leisurely stroking the omega’s leaking cock. He whined and moaned, begged them as they kissed and teased and nipped at his skin.

One of the alphas had his fingers entwined with the omega, while the other was teasing over the smaller man’s slick entrance. Whines that resonated with Rhys as one man was working him open with care and praise were making his toes curl.  

By the time the two alphas were actually fucking the omega, Rhys was leaking in his own hand, stroking himself more firmly as one alpha attended to the omega’s cock, the other leisurely thrusting into his slick hole. They took turns fucking the omega on the screen in various positions while he demanded more, and the care with which they handled him was what was really doing it for Rhys.

The moans and sounds of the omega struck home with the one in Jack’s living room. One alpha on screen held the omega reclined against his chest, kissing his face and stroking over a nipple while the other alpha thrust into him. The happy whines and cries of the writhing omega had Rhys on the edge of his seat, his hand gaining speed on his own cock. The alpha on screen was going to knot the omega, he knew, and it made Rhys ache as he stroked himself. His own hole was empty, a mournful whine working its way out his throat. He wished Jack was there.

“Hey baby.” 

Rhys yelped in shock at the voice, his hand flying off his cock as the cries of the omega in the porno filled the room, turning quickly to see the alpha of his desires only a few steps away. His sheer surprise pulled him back from the edge, but now that Jack was here...well....

Jack gave the screen a half-interested smirk before he hopped over the back of the couch to settle behind his own omega. He was all hands over Rhys’ torso, settling his legs on either side of the younger man as he felt up under the sweater the omega was wearing. Rhys sighed and whined, still unable to believe he was home.  


“This is the best homecoming ever,” Jack told him gruffly, his voice thick with arousal. Rhys could feel the older man hard against him, and he wondered in the back of his mind how long Jack had been standing there, watching. He didn’t care too much, because Jack was _here_. He was _home_.

The older man had snaked arms around his torso, nose in his neck and hand on his cock as Rhys moaned and pressed back towards him. Jack was deeply inhaling, scenting, and Rhys whimpered in his throat at the knowledge.

“I’m guessing you missed me,” Jack said with a smug grin, licking his neck. “I missed you too, baby.”

“Jack please.” Rhys was so on edge, so close that he wasn’t ashamed about the porn playing across the large screen as the alpha was knotting the keening omega. Rhys just wanted his own alpha inside him, wanted his end. “Please?”

The older man was crowding Rhys off the couch to quickly stand and yank his shirt off. The younger man went for his pants, tugging with an impatient growl to free the alpha's cock. Jack only got them past his knees before he was pulling his own sweater from Rhys’ body and directing the omega to lie back on the couch.

Rhys quickly went, willingly tugging the older man on top of him as Jack bit and licked at his throat. The CEO was pulling Rhys’ legs around him, muttering to the younger man as Rhys whined at him to please hurry up. 

Jack brushed his thumb over the omega’s cock before circling around his slick, dripping entrance. It was easy to slip a finger into the younger man, and Rhys moaned as Jack inserted another, stretching him.

“Jack please just– _please_. I can’t take it.”

“Alright baby, alright.” Jack groaned as he began working himself into the younger man, and Rhys whined and grunted at the burn and stretch but pulled at him, moaned loudly and with relief as Jack bottomed out inside him.

Rhys came shortly after the first few thrusts, far too on-edge and close to last, and Jack didn’t take much to come after that either– he’d missed the younger man, too. The alpha groaned hard as he knotted the omega, and he gathered Rhys into his arms, smothering him with kisses and endearments and just breathing in his scent.

Rhys was breathing hard, so happy, content. Jack was inside him, on top of him, his scent was thick in his nostrils, and strong arms were wrapped around him. He was utterly, utterly satisfied, and so very pleased.  


Jack was nuzzling him as he held him to his chest, kissing and cuddling. “Mmm I missed you, sweetheart. You smell so good.”

Rhys made a pleased sound of acknowledgement, kissing and nipping at Jack’s skin. The alpha hummed deeply in his throat, capturing the younger man’s lips before gazing upon his face and stroking his hair.

“If I’d known you’d miss me this much, we coulda made a video ourselves before I left, hm?” Jack read the screen of the porn Rhys had been watching, the video now over and waiting for a new selection. Rhys wasn’t even embarrassed. “Two alphas, huh? You want that some time, baby?”

“No,” Rhys told him truthfully as he still rubbed his face into Jack’s neck, trying to cover himself in the alpha’s scent. “Just you. Only you.” He was practically purring in happiness as he grasped the older man, and Jack chuckled fondly. “Just you, Jack.”

Jack stretched languidly above him, Rhys gasping as his knot tugged at his entrance. The alpha wrapped his arms under and around the omega’s head to kiss his temple and box him in close, cradling the younger man to him. Rhys’ hot exhale of breath didn’t deter him from holding the omega, and Jack nosed at his flesh. 

“That’s right, pumpkin. Just you and me. I’ll keep you as satisfied as _three_ alphas.”

Rhys just snickered, all blissed out and happy and still in such shocked relief that Jack was home. “...You already do.”

Jack sucked a mark onto his throat that had Rhys move to give him better access, wanting more. “You’re a greedy little thing.” Rhys just hummed in response and curled his fingers across Jack’s skin. “But I still love you, Rhysie.”

“Mm...love you…r knot,” the omega dragged out cheekily. Jack bit him and made him gasp with pleasure, arching up towards the older man. 

“Don’t make me fuck the words out of that sweet mouth, sugar,” the alpha said with an utterly amused grin stretching his face. He captured Rhys’ lips, kissing him deeply and thoroughly before letting him go. He nuzzled below his ear, whispering sweet things while the omega smiled at his satisfied tones, catching his own breath.

“Love you too, Jack.”

**Author's Note:**

> Rhys is insatiable. I have no doubt his hot little ass could easily handle three alphas. Jack would probably know, hahaha. This will most likely end up in the I Never Agreed to This series, which I haven't yet serialized :3
> 
> Embrace the porn (๑•́ ₃ •̀๑) I post my "good" (ahahah _pfft_ right) stuff here, but I have a lot more fic located at my [tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
